1. Field
The disclosure of the present patent application relates to use of a preparation from the epidermal gel secretions of catfish for therapeutic purposes, and particularly, to a method for treating diabetes mellitus using a preparation from the epidermal gel secretions of catfish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetes is a disease caused by malfunction of the β cells of the Langerhans Islets, leading to the lack of production of insulin and the rise of glucose in the blood. Glucose being toxic, if not metabolized, will cause damage to vital organs and tissue. If not controlled, diabetes can lead to damage of several organs in the animal or human body, such as the pancreas, the kidney's, the liver, the heart, the testis, the eyes, as well as vital tissues such as the nervous tissues. Insulin administration is by far the best available treatment for controlling glucose levels in diabetic patients. As glucose levels in the blood fluctuate between insulin injections, the elevation of blood glucose between insulin injections from low to high levels could lead to damage of the organs, although at a slower rate. Insulin injection as a treatment does not lead to the cure of the damaged organs or lead to their regeneration. It merely slows down the rate of damage.
The Arabian Gulf catfish (Arius bilineatus (Valenciennes)) naturally exudes a proteinaceous gel-like material (“epidermal gel secretion”) from its epidermis upon stress or injury. The epidermal gel secretion includes a complex mixture of biochemically and pharmacologically active components.
The epidermal gel secretion can provide numerous therapeutic benefits. Often times, however, the Arabian Gulf catfish produces venoms from its venomous spines and venom glands near its pectoral spines which mix with secretions on the catfish skin. Additionally, since the gelatinous secretion is exuded while the catfish is still alive, contaminants other than the venom (such as feces, vomit and blood) are also often mixed with the epidermal secretion. Thus, a method for treating diabetes solving the aforementioned problems is desired.